


The Marionette

by jawnlovessherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bribery, Crossover, F/F, Hogwarts, M/M, Potterlock, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnlovessherlock/pseuds/jawnlovessherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene exploits Jim, using his secret to get what she wants from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexihunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexihunt/gifts).



Sebastian lay wrapped in his emerald green sheets, unable to sleep that night. He turned his head to the four-poster next to him. _Empty._ Where could Jim be? He said he was just going for a walk. He should be back.

The dormitory door creaked open, “Hey Seb. Can I slither in?” Jim whispered, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

“Shut up Jim, you’ll wake everyone up, and that pun is ridiculous. Where have you been?” Seb moved over as Jim sat down next to him.

“I told you, I was on a walk.”

“For two hours?”

“I was thinking.”

“About what?”

“Everything, I can’t just think about one thing,” he paused, “You know, I saw Holmes with his boyfriend sitting by the lake… he infuriates me.”

“Come downstairs. We’re going to wake everyone up.” Seb grabbed Jim’s hand and led him downstairs, “okay, why does he infuriate you?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Why does he waste his time with ordinary people? His mudblood boyfriend and that Hufflepuff Hooper. I’m glad he’s not a Slytherin. Aren’t you Seb?”

“Yeah, because if he was a Slytherin I’d have to compete for your attention even more with him.”

Jim stretched out across the silky couch and laid his head in Seb’s lap.

“You know I love you Seb, you don’t need to compete for my attention.”

Seb laced his hands into Jim’s hair and began to play with it, “I know. I love you too you idiot. We should go back to bed. I have a quidditch game tomorrow and I want to hit Watson out of the sky.”

“And that’s why I love you.” Jim jumped onto Seb’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his torso as they retreated into their dormitory for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains the next morning, casting everything in a greenish light. Sebastian was already out of bed; probably practicing quidditch. While Jim was admiring himself in the mirror he heard soft, light footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Hey, Jim.”

“What do you want Irene?” Irene Adler, a fellow Slytherin stood against the wall a twisted smile on her face.

“I just heard a little rumor that you and Sebastian were dating… I also heard a little rumor that you’ve been bribing people who find out so that they don’t tell anyone.” Irene’s smile grew even bigger.

“I don’t care if people know I’m dating Seb. Almost every Slytherin knows already.”

“But does _Sebastian_ want everyone to know yet? Because it seems that you’ve been keeping it a secret for some reason,” Irene’s smile twisted even more, if that was possible, “So, I’ll make a deal with you. I won’t tell anyone about you two but you have to do something for me.”

Jim didn’t know what to say, it was usually him doing the bribing. Would Seb care if everyone knew, maybe he should just play it safe for now. He’d get her back for this.

“What do you want?”

“I’ll keep you updated. Have a nice breakfast Jim,” Irene strutted out of the room her robes billowing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim could see Seb and the rest of the team emerging from the tent. The cold air biting any open skin, he pulled his Slytherin scarf tighter around his neck as the team pushed off the ground. The game was a blur of green and red; it was hard for Jim to keep Seb in his sight.

“And Moran’s bludger hits Watson in the shoulder; he drops the quaffle in his attempt to stay on his broom!” Announcer, Austin Mueller yelled, “Slytherin chaser Hunter intercepts it!”

Jim didn’t enjoy quidditch too much, but he liked to watch Seb aim bludgers so expertly at the chasers, picking them off one by one, just like an assassin.

The score was 100-70 with Slytherin in the lead. The Gryffindor seeker Crane went into a sudden dive, leaving Slytherin’s seeker in the dust.

“I think Crane has seen the snitch!” Mueller yelled from the stands, Crane’s hand closed around the snitch as a bludger knocked him off his broom.

Roars of protest came from the sea of red and gold and cheers came from the sea of silver and green. Madame Hooch blew her whistle as Gryffindor players raced to catch Crane. Gryffindor had won 220-100.

“Nice shot, Seb.” he and Jim stood a far distance from the crowd so they could not be overheard.

“How’d you know it was me? I was hiding in the clouds so that bitch wouldn’t yell at me.”

“Who else would be smart enough to hide in the clouds?” Jim pecked Seb on the cheek and laced his fingers through his, as they took their secret path back to the castle.

“Stop.” Jim pointed down the corridor. The Gryffindor team was helping their injured players get to the hospital wing, “Of course Holmes is with them.”

Sherlock followed John, shooting angry looks at any Slytherin who walked past.

“You managed to hurt Watson and piss off Holmes in one day. That’s a new record!”

“We should avoid them seeing us, do you have your invisibility cloak?”

“Of course, how do you think I spy on Holmes so much? It’s also a great place for snogging. Don’t you think Seb?”

“Maybe later Jim,” but he was smiling. The two ducked under the cloak and began to slowly make their way to their common room.


	4. Chapter 4

The common room was very dimly lit. The one open window was blocked by a young girl with short brown hair who appeared to be looking out of it.  
“Seb, I’ll meet you upstairs. I’ve got to take care of something.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll take care of it. Just go upstairs.” Jim gave Seb a playful shove before he retreated to the dormitories. He went to the window and stood next to Irene.

“What do you want?”

“I’m just looking out the window, d Jimmy. But since you asked I have been thinking of something. I’m going to need you to steal something for me from Professor Snape. I don’t think that will be much trouble for you though, after all, you have certain… tools that will help.”

“What am I supposed to steal?” Jim growled.

“I’m going to need some boomslang skin.”

“Why would you need that?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m going to need it in two days or I might accidently let something… slip. Have a wonderful day, Jimmy.” Irene turned and sauntered out of the common room. Jim stood there for a minute or two already trying to contemplate his plan.

“What took you so long?” Seb was stretched out on the bed, homework fanned out around him.

“I told you I had something to take care of. Can I ask you a question Sebastian?”

“Of course.”

“Are you comfortable with making our relationship public yet?”

Sebastian closed his books, “Not really Jim, we’ve only been officially dating for a couple weeks. And you know as well as I do the ridicule that we’ll face for this. Especially with how much we harass Holmes and Watson.”

Jim threw himself onto the bed, “Okay Seb, just let me know when you are comfortable.”

He nodded, “We really need to do this homework Jim, we’re so behind.”

Jim couldn’t concentrate on homework though. He was already planning his midnight adventure to Snape’s office.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 1:00 AM. Jim stared at the ceiling still unable to find sleep.

_Snape’s probably asleep by now. It shouldn’t take to long to get the boomslang skin._

He slid quietly out of bed and pulled his invisibility cloak over his head. He tiptoed out of the room, turning around to look at Seb. He was doing this for him.

He arrived at Snape’s classroom without running into anyone. He felt the doorknob and it was locked.

“Alohomora.” He whispered. It unlocked with a click.

The door swung open and Jim made his way to Snape’s office where he kept all of his potions ingredients. As he stepped in the archway of the office the classroom door swung open with a bang.

“I know there’s a nasty little student in here somewhere, I saw the door open! Come on Mrs. Norris.” The squib caretaker Filch was followed by his creepy cat, Mrs. Norris, it was very unlikely that he would find Jim, since he had his invisibility cloak on but he remained frozen in place anyways.

After a very poor search of the classroom Filch turned and left, muttering incoherently. Jim raced to the cupboard grabbed the boomslang skin and ran back to the common room. He put the boomslang skin in a shoebox and covered it in dirty clothes. His heart still racing as he lay on his back, sleep evading him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim woke up extra early that morning and found Irene in her green robe, reading in front of the fireplace.

“I got what you needed.”

“Thanks, Jim.” Irene hadn’t taken her eyes off her book.

“So are we good?”

“Well I’m going to need a few other ingredients.”

“I thought you only needed one thing.”

“Oh Jim, did you really think I was going to let this go? This is a great way for me to keep my hands clean of everything. Now how about you let me finish my book. I’ll let you know when I need you again.”

Jim stomped away, furious at Irene, furious at himself. He wanted to hit her, but that wouldn’t fix anything. He was her puppet; she pulled his strings and watched him dance. He was normally the puppet master; he yearned to yank her strings, to make her _his_ marionette.

Weeks went by of Jim sneaking into Snape’s office, usually without seeing anyone. Jim had figured that Irene was trying to make a polyjuice potion from the ingredients that he had been making her steal but he couldn’t think of a way to get out of this without her telling everyone about him and Seb. Tonight he had to steal fluxweed: a plant picked at the full moon. He wondered if Snape was noticing all the ingredients going missing from his storage. Did he suspect it was him?

 

Jim knew something was wrong the moment that he stepped into Snape’s classroom.

The door slammed shut behind him, Snape stepped out of the shadows his wand raised.

_Remember, I’m still invisible, he can’t really see me._ Jim tried to reassure himself but Snape’s gaze did not waver from the spot where he stood.

“Accio cloak!” Snape waved his wand and Jim didn’t bother to grab the cloak. He knew it wouldn’t move, after all, it was immune to magic.

“No cloak? I wonder what you’re using to hide then? I have so many questions to ask you, it’s good that we have all night then,” a click came from behind Jim, the door had been locked, “So, I wonder why you are taking ingredients necessary to make a polyjuice potion?”

Jim remained frozen, rooted to the spot. He moved quickly out of the way when the door behind him began to rattle.

“Severus open this door now!” Professor McGonagall’s shrill voice came from the opposite side of the door.

He saw Snape roll his eyes and walk towards the door, throwing it open.

“Severus you can not keep a student locked in here all night!”

“Who told you I was keeping a student in here?”

“I heard you as I was escorting _him_ to my office to find out why he was out of bed!” McGonagall motioned to the tall, lean, boy behind her.

_Seb. He came to look for me._

“A student has been stealing polyjuice potion ingredients from my private stores, and they are here tonight!”

“Where are they then?”

“Well…”

“Stop assuming that students are stealing your stuff!” McGonagall grabbed Sebastian by the arm and dragged him away, her dressing gown fluttering behind her. It was this moment that Jim took to slide past Snape, he felt his arm brush Snape and tried to move away but it was too late. Snape reached down and grabbed the invisibility cloak, trying to pull it off of Jim. But, Jim pulled even stronger, ripping it out of his grasp and sprinting down the halls. He heard Snape’s shouts of anger as he raced through the halls.

Jim was dreading the next morning when Seb would question where he had been the night before. He was going to have to lie to him. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Jim went over scenarios in his head where he confronted Irene. He was tired of doing her bidding, being her slave.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs. _Seb_. Jim quickly closed his eyes and feigned sleep. _Coward_. He felt Seb’s eyes on him as he walked by and didn’t rest until he heard Sebastian fall asleep, his breath coming in even rhythms.

Jim woke up to an empty dormitory and went downstairs hoping to find Seb. He entered the common room with his pajamas still on and sat down next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning.” Jim forced a smile.

“Where were you last night?” Seb looked at Jim, his eyes begging for the truth.

“I was-“ Jim shot a look at the group of first year’s eves dropping on them. All it took was that one look and they scampered like scared animals. “I was taking care of something.”

“What were you _taking care of_? You’ve been giving me excuses for everything and it looks like you haven’t slept in ages.”

“Holmes was up to something.”

“Enough of the lies James!” Sebastian stood up, “I don’t know what you are up to but if it’s so important that you can’t even tell me, I don’t think I even want to know what it is.” Sebastian walked through the passageway and left the common room.

 

That Saturday that would normally have been filled with relaxing evenings, procrastinating, and maybe even a little snogging. Instead, Jim spent it walking contemplatively up and down the corridors.

As he passed the abandoned girl’s bathroom he heard muffled noises. Curious, Jim wandered in and was met with quite a shocking sight. Irene Adler was kissing Janine Hawkins.

Jim, always one to be dramatic said, “Oh my, my, Miss Adler. How the table’s have turned.”

At the sound of Jim’s voice, Janine jumped back, nearly falling over.

“I think it’s my turn to exploit you now, right? Or I might let something, I don’t know, slip… if you know what I mean.”

Irene’s lips were pursed, lipstick smudged around the corners. He had trapped her.

“The thing is Sebastian and I had a little fight. And, you are the reason that this fight happened so… I want you to go tell him everything right now.”

“What if I don’t care if people know I’m gay?” Irene’s voice was tight and constrained.

“Then don’t listen to me! We’ll see how fast everyone figures it out.”

Irene grabbed Janine’s hand as they left the bathroom. Jim could tell that she was going to listen to him. He knew he would get her back.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, Jim found Sebastian waiting in the common room for him.

“Hey Jim. Guess who just talked to me? Irene Adler, she explained to me what’s been going on with you for the past month. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t want to push you Seb. You were apprehensive about dating me from the beginning.”

“Well I don’t care what anyone says or thinks anymore.” And with people all around them Seb kissed Jim. Seb smiled as he pressed his forehead against Jim’s, he couldn’t stop looking at his eyes. The sun brought out the hints of hazel amidst the sea of dark brown; he was so beautiful, “Because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bekah I hope you like it, sorry I missed your birthday! Thank you to everyone who helped me edit this!


End file.
